the two princes
by gingerone32
Summary: Atem is the prince of Egypt and Heba is the prince of Libya. After there first meeting they never see each other again. What will happen when Heba is forced to stay at the palace? Has heba forgotten atem or not? puzzleshipping.
1. Chapter 1

Ok my first story no one will probably read this but here goes anyway!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 first meeting<p>

A small boy was running down the hall of a grand palace. He was dressed in a tunic and had a sash of red tied around his small waist. His breast plate was bouncing around and his earrings swinging as he ran away from his friend Mana.

"Atem! Come back here! Why won't you play dress up with me? "

"Because I'm a boy! Boys don't play dress up!" Atem yelled back as he ran into the gardens. He looked around and spotted his friend and protector, Mahad, and hid behind him.

"Prince, what in the name of Ra are you doing?"

"Hiding"

"I can see that, but why?"

"Mana wants to play dress up."

Just then Mana raced into the gardens and Atem crouched behind Mahad.

"Oh come on Atem play with me just this once, please?"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because you always make me dress like a girl!"

Mana was about to argue some more when Simon entered. "Prince, you are needed by your father. The royal family of Libya is coming to renew the treaties and you need to be there, so get your crown on and go the meeting room."

"Yes, Simon" Atem replied as he ran to get his crown.

* * *

><p>Atem pushed the door to the meeting room open with difficulty. He may have been the prince but he was only a six year old, and a small one for that matter. He entered the room and saw that the royal family hadn't arrived yet. He sat in a chair next to his father, and because the chair was meant for an adult his head was the only thing above the table top. He was getting tired so he rested his chin on the table top and waited.<p>

Then finally the door opened and the royal family walked in though it was hard to call them a family it was only the queen and her son. I mean he might have been the only prince, but at least he had two parents.

His father got up and went to greet the small family and Atem fallowed trailing behind his father.

"Welcome to Egypt, I hope your journey here was a pleasant one."

"Thank you and it was. My name is Nebit, queen of Libya, and this is my son, prince Heba."

"It is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Aknamkanon, pharaoh of Egypt, and this is my son, prince Atem."

The two boys looked at each other then Atem walked over and stretched out a hand to the smaller boy. The other prince hesitantly stepped forward and shook his hand then raced back behind his mother again. Then Atem stepped back to his father. The group moved to the table and sat down. Atem didn't understand what they were talking about so he started to look around the room. When he got tired of that he looked across the table at prince Heba. As he looked he noticed that the prince had the same problem as he did when it came to the table height but he had it worse because only his large amethyst eyes were visible above the table.

They looked at each other for about two whole seconds without moving, then Atem pointed below the table and Heba understood. Both princes slipped off their chairs and slid beneath the table and sat cross-legged on the floor.

That was when they both got a good look at each other and noticed their similarities they both had the same tri- colored hair that stood up in spikes that seemed to defy gravity, though Atem had a few blond streaks in his hair that Heba did not. They both had deeply tanned skin, but that was not uncommon, they also both had a small stature for their age. Atem didn't know how old Heba was but he looked about three but knew the only way he could have been brought along was if he was five.

Atem was the first to speak and said in a low whisper so the adults couldn't hear "Hello, my name is Atem."

"I'm Heba" he said in a matching whisper

"How old are you?"

"Five. And you?"

"Six"

"You don't look six." Heba said questioningly

"Well you don't look five." Atem retorted

"But I am five I swear!"

"It's ok I understand what it's like being small."

"Ya it sucks!" Heba whined

"But it helps to have friends like my friends Mana and Mahad."

"I don't have any friends though."Heba said with downcast eyes.

"Then I'll be your friend!"

"Okay, I would love that!"

"Come on! Let me show you the gardens, there my favorite place in the whole palace!" then Atem grabbed Heba's hand and they quietly snuck out of the room without being noticed.

* * *

><p>Heba and Atem had spent the whole day together without being missed by their parents. Atem showed Heba around the palace and even introduced him to his friends and Cousin Seth.<p>

They had just left the kitchens, and their arms were full of food they had snuck out and they weren't talking much due to the fact that their mouths were full when a distraught looking guard came round the corner and ran straight into them.

Both princes fell to the floor, the food they had in their arms went flying and Atem nearly choked on the food in his mouth. Atem got up, looked around, and saw that Heba was choking on his food! He ran over to him and started hitting him in the back to get him to spit out the food like his dad had done to him once when he had chocked on a piece of bread. With a giant cough the food that was blocking his air way went flying out of his mouth. He started to gasp and gulp for air.

When Heba's breathing had returned to normal Atem started to ask "are you okay—" but he was cut short when a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his waist and started to squeeze the life out of him. He looked down and realized Heba was hugging him round the middle and had his face buried in his shoulder.

"What's wrong, Heba?"

"Thank you for saving me!"

"Well it's not like I could just let my friend choke."

"Well thanks anyway!"

At that moment the guard that ran into them decided to speak up. "My princes, I'm so sorry I did not see you, but we got worried when the meeting was over and we could not find you, everyone is searching the palace for you. You must come at once with me." They followed without making a sound. Heba still clung to Atem's arm as if it was the rope tying him to the earth.

* * *

><p>When they entered the throne room they both saw their parent standing by the throne. The guard spoke up. "My pharaoh, I have found the missing princes!" then the two royals whirled around and ran to their sons and hugged them tightly. When the hugging stopped the scolding began.<p>

"Heba what were you thinking running off like that in a palace you don't know!"

"I—"

"Atem what gave you the idea to go exploring around the palace with a guest, and without a guard!"

"Father I –"

"Furthermore you should not be leaving a meeting with a boy you hardly know he could have hurt you!"

"Mother I just—"

Heba had started crying at this point and started to shrink away behind Atem and burry his face in his tunic. Atem noticed this and got mad 'they are making my friend cry!' he thought then he spoke up "STOP YELLING AT US!" everyone instantly stopped talking. "We were just trying to have some fun! We hate those stupid meetings! We don't get what's going on! We are only kids!"

Their parents' faces softened at this, because they knew what it was like being a kid in those meetings. "I guess we can let you off this time what do you think, Nebit?"

"I think you're right. They are only kids."

"Okay you two can get away with it this time, but next time you won't be so lucky." Aknamkanon said.

"Well, now that we have found my son I think it was time that we left. It has been a pleasure for us Aknamkanon."

"As it has been for us too, Nebit."

Atem went forward, gave Heba a big hug, and asked "will you come back and play with me again some time?"

"Ya I love playing with you today I'll come back all the time to visit" they hugged each other some more and said there good-byes and left.

* * *

><p>Atem never saw his little friend again after that day. It had been ten years now and he hadn't forgotten a single moment of that day and he still wished his friend would come back again so they could play, because even though ten years had passed Mana still insisted they play dress up, and she still dressed him up like a girl<p>

okay there's the first chapter again its doubtful anyone will read this but on the off chance anyone does if you make it to this point and are reading these words please please review! I would love to know if this is good or bad. and it would do wonders for my self-esteem just to know that some one acutely read this.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok to my surprise people like this story so this is the next chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter two<p>

**ten years later**

Heba, his mother, and the royal advisers were the meeting room of the Libyan palace. Heba was sitting on one side of the table in a tunic that covered his shoulders with a sash of violet tied around his small waist; he also wore a dark colored cape. His mother and advisors sat on the other side.

The air in the room was tense to say the least. Libya was in the middle of a civil war that started about two years ago when a noble family claimed that they had a right to the throne, but when their case was brought to the courts there claim did not have enough evidence to stand. The family was outraged at this so to get revenge they started a group of rebels to overthrow the government and kill the royal family.

Of these two tasks the first was the hardest because everyone in the government had a strong loyalty to Heba's family. Killing the royal family would be easier for the rebels because Heba and his mother were the only ones left. His mother didn't have siblings and his father and uncle had been killed during a war when he was very young. And that was the reason they were having this meeting.

"Heba you have to listen to us it's the only way the rebels won't be able to win."

"But mom I can't just leave you here you could get killed"

"Its better I was the one killed rather than you, because if I get killed you can take my throne but if you get killed the rebels will have one because there is no other heir to the throne but you."

"Then we can both leave."

"Heba you know I can't leave I have to stay and lead the fight."

"Okay fine I'll go but I want to know one thing first why Egypt?"

"Because right now they are in a time of great peace and prosperity, also we have treaties with them." His mother said "Now we have already sent word to the pharaoh to tell him you are coming to stay till the war is over. But for the journey there you will have to be dressed in commoners clothing and where your cloak above your head the whole way out of the country to make sure no one recognizes you. You will be escorted with one guard so that it will as though he is your guide, but once you reach the border line between our country and Egypt he will have to leave and you will make the rest of the journey alone."

"Right then what can I take with me?"

"Not much I'm afraid. Only what you will need for the journey. When you get to Egypt you will be given a new set of clothes and jewels in there fashion, so that you can blend in. and that is why I'm going to give you this before you depart." She reached up and undid the clasp of the necklace she was wearing, and handed it to him.

Heba looked at it for a second then said to his mother, "I can't take this it's the family jewel it belongs with you!"

"It will be safer with you. And this way you will never forget where you came from, or who you are." At these words Heba put the family jewel around his neck and tucked it under his tunic.

* * *

><p>~Egypt~<p>

Atem sat in a hidden part of the palace gardens looking up at the cloudless blue sky thinking about his life. It was perfect he had everything he could hope for his kingdom was in a time of great peace and prosperity, though I wasn't exactly his kingdom yet. His father was still alive and I good health, though his mother had passed on to the afterlife about five years ago.

He also had a close group of friends Mana, who was now a magician in training and Mahad a full magician and a priest in his father's court, were still his friends though he didn't see Mahad as much. He had also gained new friends, princes from other countries like Ryou form Greece and Marik form Sudan; he had also made friends with a servant from the kitchens named Jono and a palace guard named Honda. His cousin Seth had also become a priest, and was as cold and as distant as ever before.

All in all his life was good, but he couldn't help but feel like something was missing. Just then a call rang through the gardens it was his cousin Seth, "Atem, I know that you're here somewhere so I'm letting you know that your father has called a meeting and you need to be there!"

"Alright I'll be there!" Atem called back getting up and brushing his tunic off. He retired his red sash around his waist, put his cape of violet back on, and adjusted the crown on his head and set off the meeting room.

* * *

><p>When he entered the meeting room he saw he was the last one to arrive. His father, all of the priests, and the head of the guards had already assembled and sat down. "It's good of you to finally join us Atem." His father said jokingly as Atem took his seat between him and Seth.<p>

As his father was going over the boring details of last week's meeting Atem leaned over and whispered in to Seth's ear "how did you know I would be in the gardens? I never told you that I sent my free time there and you aren't observant enough to have realized it on your own so who told you?"

"Be quiet and pay attention."

Then it hit him "it was Jono. He told you he was the only one else who knew. But why would you have talked to him? Oh I get it now you like Jono don't you that's it the only reason you would have talked to a servant is if you had a crush on him." Swelling with pride Atem decided to pay attention to the meeting.

* * *

><p>His father was halfway through a sentence by the time Atem started to pay attention "—and so in honor of our treaties with them we are allowing him to stay here in hiding until the war is over."<p>

"War? What war? There is no war."

"Atem were you paying attention or do I have to repeat myself?"

"A repeat would be appreciated"

"I was saying that the prince of Libya will be staying with us for his protection until the civil war in his country is resolved."

"Oh when will he be arriving?"

"Today some time -." He was about to say more but there was a knock on the door and a guard entered. "My pharaoh I hate to interrupt, but the prince has arrived."

* * *

><p>Yes I know it's sort of s cliff hanger but I couldn't help myself. Did you like the hint of puppyshipping I slipped in there? I know its mean for me to end it here but it gives you a lot to think about so please review!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Before I give you chapter three, I would like to thank those who have reviewed. So without any further delays here is chapter three.

* * *

><p>Chapter three<p>

~somewhere in Egypt~

Heba was picking up his small camp. He dumped sand on the fire to put it out, and swung his small bag of clothes onto his back. He fastened a jug of water to his camel. His journey had been rough. But now that he was out of Libya it was safer, and he didn't have to hide his face. Though there were other dangers traveling in the desert. He had to keep cool, watch for sand storms, but most importantly he had to be sure that he had enough water.

Today was Heba's second day of travel, and he was anxious to get to the palace where he would be safe. He was scared traveling alone, and hoped nothing bad would happen to him. With this in mind he mounted his camel, and set off.

* * *

><p>It was around midday, and Heba was hungry, so he looked into his bag for some food. As he looked, he realized he only had enough food for one last meal, but decided that his hunger could not be ignored. So, against his better judgment, he ate the last of his food. When he was finished, he raised the hood of his cape to keep the sun and sand off him.<p>

The sun was low in the sky when he finally reached the city. Heba was in bad shape. The pain of hunger gnawed at his insides. His throat felt like sand; and every breath he took hurt, because he had run out of water. He was light headed from the heat of the day, and found it difficult to balance atop his camel. He kept going though, because he knew he had to reach the palace.

On his way to the palace, Heba was tempted many times to get off his camel and buy food. What stopped him every time was that he simply had nothing to give them in return for their goods. There was nothing he could do at the moment to ease his hunger and thirst, except to get to the palace quicker. So, that's exactly what he did. Heba roused his camel into a fast trot, and headed for the palace.

* * *

><p>When he arrived at the palace, he dismounted and nearly collapsed in exhaustion. Lucky for him, a guard caught him and helped him to a side chamber. There he was given some water. After he drank all he could, he poured the rest of the water over his head. The water ran through his hair and down his back, cooling him off in the process.<p>

Sometime later a guard came in. "fallow me please." He said politely. Heba got up, and fallowed trying to make himself look presentable. It wasn't working at all. His hair was to wet to stand up in his normal spikes, and his tunic was soaked through to about his stomach. He wasn't sure, but he had to be covered in sand and dirt. His clothes were ripped, and he probably didn't sell that good.

Heba entered the throne room of the palace. After waiting about two minutes, a pair of doors on the other side of the room opened and a group of people walked in. First to enter was the pharaoh, next a group 6 of six adults, and last a boy about his age, with spiky hair like his. He assumed that the boy was the prince. His mother said that they had been to Egypt once before, but he could not remember the trip at all nor could he remember if he had met the prince while he was here or not. The only thing he could do was hope for the best.

* * *

><p>Atem was still making fun of Seth's crush on Jono when they entered the throne room, but was forced to stop when his father called for him. "Atem, get up here and greet your guest properly!"<p>

"Yes father." Atem said as he walked to the front of the group. When he got to the front he got his first good look at the prince of Libya. The first thing he noticed about him was his wetness. His hair was drenched and hung, dripping at his shoulders. His clothes weren't much better, soaked through; they clung to his frame, showing off his small waist. As Atem looked past his dirty wet clothes, he could see just how beautiful the boy was. His face was soft and childlike, he had large amethyst eyes that shone like stars, and his body was small, but he looked strong.

As the prince was looking at him, Heba could see the laughter hiding behind his dark crimson eyes. Heba looked at the prince. He had hair like Heba would have had if it hadn't been so wet, except there were blonde streaks in his that weren't in Heba's. He wore fine clothing, thought the fashion was different from what Heba was use to. As Heba watched the princes sharp facial features broke into smile. And for some reason this made Heba blush.

Atem was tired of the silence so he broke it "Welcome, my name is Atem prince of Egypt."

"Thank you for letting me stay here, my name is Heba."

Then it clicked, and an expression of recognition flashed to Atem's face. He remembered now. This must be his old friend Heba. He had first met him so long ago he had nearly forgotten about him. "Heba, is it really you? I barely recognize you with your hair like that. It's good to finally see you again old friend!"

"….uh"

"Oh, you don't remember me do you?"

"Well I… you see… umm ya. I don't remember you at all, I'm sorry!"

"Hey, there's no need to apologize. It was a long time ago, and we were only kids then."

"Oh, I guess you're right." Atem laughed, which made Heba blush again.

"Come on; let me show you to your room. On second thought, I think I'll show you to a bathroom. No offence but you smell, and you could use a change of clothes."

"Don't worry I know I smell. I was in the desert for two days!" Heba said laughing.

* * *

><p>Atem waited outside while Heba bathed and changed. After a while Heba came out drying his hair, and wearing a new cream colored tunic with a sash of blue tied around his waist.<p>

"These clothes seem a little simple; I thought everyone here wore jewelry, so how come I'm not?"

"Well, we usually do, but it's late in the day, so we decided simpler was better. Besides you'll get the real thing tomorrow."

Just then Heba's stomach gave a rather audible rumble. Heba's face turned bright red as he asked "so, when's dinner?"

"Right now." Atem said, as he grabbed Heba's hand and led him down the hall.

Heba lay on his bed that night thinking. He was glad he had been received so well into his new home, He was also glad that he had found a friend in Atem, and he hope their friendship would continue to grow.

* * *

><p>Please review!<p>

I hope my grammar is better this time. I went over it twice to be sure, but if it's not I'm sorry!

Next chapter will be Heba adjusting to life as an egyptin.


End file.
